


Winter's Day

by Kitsune_Moonstar



Category: Gundam Wing
Genre: Christmas, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-29
Updated: 2012-12-29
Packaged: 2017-11-22 19:51:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 280
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/613617
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kitsune_Moonstar/pseuds/Kitsune_Moonstar
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sally is getting frustrated with her partner.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Winter's Day

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own Gundam Wing or its characters. This is set after Endless Waltz.

**Winter's Day**

Sally did her best not to glare at her partner. Wufei was annoying her today. Everyone except her partner was in the holiday mood, and his grumpiness was beginning to wear on her. It didn't help that it was absolutely the most perfect winter day outside, and she was stuck in the office with Mr. Grumpy Pants. At this rate, Sally gave herself another hour before she snapped and killed him.

Deciding that killing her partner was probably not something that would be acceptable, Sally decided that caffeine and sugar were in order to keep her sane. She headed for the break room. There had been all sorts of various holiday treats there for the last few days. It was a small matter to fix herself a large cup of coffee and a plate of assorted cookies and other treats. Maybe if Wufei got his attitude in line, she'd even share one or two with him.

Returning to her office, however, Sally did not find any change in her partner. He was still acting like a dark thundercloud. Sally sighed, but she got back to work. Fifteen minutes later, Sally was ready to snap again. What was with her partner today? When Wufei opened his mouth again, Sally didn't even think. She just grabbed a rice krispy treat and shoved it in his mouth. That shut him up. Wufei looked at her with wide eyes. Sally stared back a moment, rather startled by her own actions, then she began to laugh.

Then she got back to work, absently humming a Christmas song. That should keep Wufei silent for awhile. Perhaps it wasn't such a bad day after all.


End file.
